


Death's connection

by vamptigergal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptigergal/pseuds/vamptigergal
Summary: As Death goes to wind down after working so hard he hears something that doesn't fit in his realm.





	Death's connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGrinningKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrinningKitten/gifts).

> Art done by the wonderful thegrinningkitten who this work is also gifted too! Without them it would not exist!

Death cracked his neck, he couldn't believe how much work was piling up. Just when he had some time to relax and enjoy himself, a sound broke the silence. A soft cry, something like a baby would make that had been crying for hours but no Death thought to himself. He must be overworked and imagining it, nothing but he could survive here as he looked around the grim world he called home. The darkness, the dampness, the bland colors such as tones of grays, blacks, and the odd glimpse of white. All looked to be the same.

Nothing looked like it had been touched in the years he had been gone, and yet he kept hearing that soft cry. Death finally gave in and went to go look for whatever was making the sound. Thinking that if something had fallen into his world he would have known, its soul would have floated over to him immediately...But then again He remembered... Shaking his head to clear that thought as he floated along.

“The past” he muttered, “it's the past just because one person could nearly die and find me in any way, doesn't mean anyone else could. And look at what happened there. No, its best this way, he’s better this way.”

Death kept looking, the crying sometimes growing louder, sometimes softer. Just as Death was about to give up, and go back to work a bright red cloth catches his attention. As he moves towards it to gently take it, the memories of who owned that scarf came flooding back, with it filling his mind. A screaming cry bringing Death back to the present. Wrapped in the cloth is a baby that has only one eye and holes in their hands. Just before Death picks the baby up, he stops and checks it.

‘Goth- child of Death, and god of the stuck in between’ Death gasped and picked the child up, holding them close. As Death did this the check changed to divulge more.

'Goth- child of Death and his lost love. Turned into a baby by his who is mother became after a battle. God of the stuck in between, and fled to the safety of his father's realm'

Death tearing up opens a portal to the only person who could fix this. Making sure his grasps on Goth is secure before taking a step. Once he was sure, Death started walking and sighed softly as the bright light of the new realm. Taking the sight of the garden in, trying to find the keeper of it. The smell fo the flowers, that was once the bright seemed dull as Death searched. The ruler of this realm seemed to be missing when another sound was heard.

Two sets of laughter floated over the small hill before the children came running down it. They stopped once they saw Death, who tried to give them a wave before remembering he was holding Goth so gave a tight smile. The one who appeared to by the oldest stepped forward and pointed, Death sighed and showed them Goth, asking “Knock, Soriel do you know where she is?”

Both kids shook their heads. Death sighed again, pulling Goth closer again. Goth gurgled, making Death adjust his grip as he stood up straight. Knock pulls his clock back as he offers his arms to Death. Death looks down at his other children, shaking his head “Sorry kids. I've got to fix this by myself then you can play again with Goth. Okay?”

Knock looking down but gives a head nod. Death glances at Soriel who replies “Okay daddy.”

Death sighs again, trying to figure out how he went from always being alone to having three kids, even if two are adopted from other lives. Checking them to make sure they were okay, Death sees.

‘Knock- god of the undead, worried for his younger “older twin” brother Goth.’  
‘Soriel- goddess of reincarnation, happy to see her daddy again wants to spend more time as a family with him Goth, Geno, and every.’

Death gives them a sad smile and whispers “Ill gets Goth here back to normal and then why don't we all play a game, how does that sound?”

Both kids perked up and gave him big smiles, before rushing off to find their mother. Death started walking towards the forest. Figuring that if she was anywhere it would be hidden safely away in her grove. Holding Goth closer as the trees grow closer together, Death felt a push on his magic. Cooing at Goth as he walked towards where the push originated from, once he broke through the tree line he saw the ruler of the realm.

Toriel the goddess of life was tending to her private grove when something rustled the bushes. The sound didn't alert her as she kept working the flowers. Humming as Toriel listened to the grove around her when a soft voice called out to her.

“Toriel...Toriel?” Death called out.

Toriel turned towards the voice and sees Death holding something. Just as she was about to ask what was going on when the something started to cry. Death cooed down at it as he looked back up her with soft tears “Toriel, please?”

“Death…”


End file.
